1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for medically treating hip joint insufficiency, or the like, which is suitably used for treating a contracture or relaxation of joint muscle such as that of the hip joint, lumbar, and shoulder joints, and adhesion of the sacrum.
2. Background of the Invention
Relaxation and contracture of a joint muscle of a shoulder joint or a hip joint, adhesion of the sacrum, etc. are examples of a disease which greatly limits the movable area of the joint and which disturbs a smooth swinging motion of the hand, leg, waist, etc. thereby to make it difficult to walk or to perform a normal manual task.
In the wernicke mann contracture as a representative example thereof, the joints of the right or left hand or leg are caused to be dislocated. As a result, the so-called circumduction gait is obliged. If the shoulder joint muscle is contracted, the upper arm bone and the shoulder blade must be moved simultaneously.
Heretofore, as a method for enhancing a recovery, there has been performed, for a long time, rehabilitation such as a pendulum motion exercise using something heavy, walking/manual work exercise, or various kinds of stimulation treatment. Since this is the actual situation, there is a need for providing an effective medical treatment device in which the contracture or relaxation of muscle can be fundamentally cured.